VF-30B Chronos
The VF-30B is a high performance 4th generation, two-seat, twin engine space superiority stealth fighter spacecraft that was developed by the Materials Group. The VF-30B first entered service on March 3, 2580. Its high cost and incomparable performance leaves the aircraft only in the hands of veteran pilots. Technology and Combat Characteristics YF-30A characteristics Not significantly different from the VF-30B, pre-production designation. VF-30B characteristics The VF-30B uses two powerful Naoto V100 Vacuum Energy engines that are individually as powerful as both turbines from the E/F and a new automated flight and fire control micro AI. It is responsible for aiding the pilot and operating the plane without one or taking over if the pilot is incapacitated or if the cockpit is destroyed. The Chronos has a transparent cockpit when powered for better visibility. Features improved stealth over the VF-30A and tails are decorative hardlight instead of physical. Although it lacks the dual 40mm guns mounted on the rear of the 29 it can still utilize a single optional 40mm railgun add-on. The panels and paint coating allow the VF-30 to blend in to its surroundings even in a powered off state, making it difficult to find for pilots, enemies and photographers alike. To a certain extent the Chronos is capable of self repair via nanomachines. The same technology can grant the craft an invulnerability for a duration of time until all the machines are destroyed. Overview Armament Primary Armaments *1x GAU-75F Heavy beam gunpod - Mounted on the right root wing in fighter mode. When in Gerwalk or Battroid the pod will extend outwards and turn into something resembling a rifle. The gunpod can fire in slowly or faster at up to 2,500 beams per minute to varying levels of damage. *2x GAU-55/A beam gunpod - An alternative weapon package that can be mounted on the back of the VF-30 in a fashion similar to the VF-29. At the cost of stealth these two gunpods can add significant firepower capability to the VF-30. *2x 30mm Vampr ventral beam cannons - One mounted on either side of the wing. These two work together with the wrist and head machineguns to provide defensive fire. *1x Point defense pulse laser *2x 14.5mm wrist laser cannons *125mm Linear cannon *1x EM Pods *2x-2 50mm linear gunpod CQC Weaponry *Two Ushia M11 Combat Knife Ordinance *18x AAM-50XR Mk. VII - High Maneuverability Multi Stage missiles (optional) - A relatively standard high maneuverability missile found in many nations variable fighter arsenals. The non-traditional part comes in the different ways the missile can go about exploding and its guidance package. Besides heat seeking, the AAM-50 can rely on infrared, iff, manual guidance, unguided, following discrepencies in temperature. *20x AIM-90E ALRAAM 40/pod (optional) *18x Anvil IV ASM 16/pod (optional) *250kg-2,000kg bombs *2x SSM-84 Anti-Ship Torpedo (optional) *Type-3 Plasma Charge Projector (optional) *6x ARSGAM-11X Short Range Air to Ground Missile (optional) *4x "Kali" AGM-79C Anti-Ship Concussive Missile *FAST Pack *18x HAVOK *7x Chiyou-II - A hypersonic parasite spacecraft powered by a small nuclear reactor with plasma as the main explosive. Before destruction the aircraft generates a immense surge of radiation to slice through shielding allowing the plasma jet to melt through armor plating. Intended for anti-carrier operations. *Ascalon - Development of the plasma "spear" pod. Systems *Z-3050 countermeasure suite *Contact shield *NH-17 Active Cloaking System *Thermal Recycler *Photoreactive panels *ICS Pilot Survivability Unit - The Inertial compensator system is a unit equipped on most major UNSC space fighters. It mitigates the physically grueling effects of g-forces on the pilot, allowing them to do feats beyond normal operational limits. *Advanced TRIDENT DWS-Link *AN/APG-577 integrated radar suite Variants, upgrades *YF-30A :Two seat standard factory version theoretically introduced in June 2576. Powered by two Misrah DFR-4004 thermonuclear turbine engines. Came with a factory issued M8545 40mm Gunpod, dual 30mm headcannons and twenty missile pods. 58 produced. *VF-30B **VF-30B Block 23: Proposed variant following Blue Flag. Accessory package for SEAD against Garde Heavy Interceptor. Modification of AGM-340 Streak anti-ship missile to track onto the unique energy signature of their Heigus reactors with other redundant guidance systems. It will carry an 130mm directed energy cannon and a large amount of lancet micro missiles should the ALARM missiles fail to destroy the unit. History Development The Chronos is the UNSC Navy's first Variable Fighter developed without aid from another nation. It was started as a result of losses of numerous VF-29's during the Vagan Conflict. Although a separate program to redesign the Kairos was underway at the time, resources were drawn away in favor of the Chronos. UEG-UCR War In 2575 three YF-30's were produced by Misrah, Lethbridge and Northrop and went through trials for several months on Mars. These three models were rushed into production due to the potential for war with the UCR. Fifty-six units were operational at the time of the UEG-UCR war. They were fairly successful against the UCR's Block II VF-19's and VF-11C/D Super Thunderbolts but too few to make an impact. Further production was approved after the war however the Navy became unsatisfied with the high-cost and low yield. In total 23 were made by Misriah and 25 were made by Northrop and Lethbridge. Misriah would be dropped and only the other two companies were given contracts to produce their fighters. Certain designs from the Misriah VF-30 would be reused for the VF-31. Iscandar Offensive The 46th Tactical Wing assigned to Audacity engaged Iscandars defensive fleet, buying time for two units of the 666 and JSSDF to retrieve an object of importance on the planet below. They managed to knock out many enemy capital ships and fend off any singleships that came too close despite the numbers disadvantage. In theory the Chronos has been out of prototype stage but the units produced by Misrah are not considered complete and the VF-30B will be the actual first iteration. VF-30B The VF-30B's exited their evaluation stage and made their introduction near Voi on the 27th year after the end of the Human-Covenant War. This is the first fourth generation Variable Fighter to enter service. Corneria and Exon Offensives At least one VF-30B was used during a counteroffensive against Corneria, piloted by Captain Irisdina Bernhard stowed in a accompanying freighter for its maintenance by UNSC personnel when not in use. With the members of Apollo, Irisdina escorted a (CRS?) in wrecking destruction against the Cornerian Navy. Irisdina's 30B took out a few TIE/ln's and punted a bomb into one Cornerian Destroyer's bridge, resulting in its destruction. Shortly after, an ELA fleet suddenly emerged. Return to Corneria The VF-30 returned to Corneria in 2582, two years after the first contact with Corneria. VF-30's of the 57th Fighter Squadron were present with the UNSC fleet to fight and gain space supremacy in the system. For much of the AD peacekeeping operation VF-30's were not utilized in engaging the enemy on the ground except for one instance when a pair of VF-30's from the 57th utilized Comet missiles to wipe out the 17th AD Tank Company. A VF-30 piloted by Captain Irisdina leading the 22nd and 666th Fighter Squadrons assisted NUNS air units in eliminating the last significant AD aerial power just before the Iron Curtain generators. Unified Variable Fighter Program The Unified Variable Fighter Program is an extension of the VF-31 project to increase commonality between all UNSC Variable Fighters, decrease costs and increase readiness. It is desired by UEG Department of Defense to come up with an revision of the VF-30, VF-31 and VF-29 that can share most parts and has increased performance over the current variants. Gallery keitel-vb-vf-30.jpg Category:Mecha Category:UNSC Category:Planes